Magde and Gale: Secret Love
by MadgeandGale
Summary: A secret love so hide in the deep


Anyone who has read all three books will know that Madge felt love for Gale...

* * *

Secret Love

Chapter One:First Kiss

Gale met Madge after the reaping to sell her some strawberries, then Madge said goodbye to Gale with a kiss on his cheek. Gale tought in Madge all night, and Madge tought in Gale all night, she was so happy and in love, nothing else cared for her.

Next day Gale went to Madge`s house without a reason. Madge was very happy to saw invited Magde to the woods, she acepted the invitation.

They were at the woods about 2 hours laughing all the time. They start getting closer and closer, it was the most incredible expierence, it was the best kiss ever...

When they opened their eyes they just smiled and Gale said:

-Madge do you wanna be my girlfriend?

Madge kiss him, that was a YES...

-I have to go!- said Madge...

* * *

Chapter Two:Family I

-Surprise!- said Madge when Gale open his house door.

-Hi sweet!- answered Gale

G -I have got something for you-

He gave to Madge a bracelet.

G - I made it at night-

M - Its so cute!

*They kiss*

G -Forgive me, Im so stupid, come in its cold.

M - You have got a beautiful house! Just like you!

G -We do what we can for keep it cute.

G- Come mum!

Gale´s mum came, her name is Hazelle.

G -Mum she is Madge, my girlfriend.

H - Hello dear, Im happy to meet you

M - Me to!

G - Sweet lets go to my room.

They talk a lot and then Madge ask:

-What about your father Gale?

G - He is death. He die in a explosion.

Gale started cry

M -Im sorry Gale. I should not ask...

G- Its okay.

Madge kiss Gale

M- That was my apology.

G- Ok, then I want another apology.

*They kiss again*

G- I have to take you home

M- Ok, lets go.

*We say goodbye to Hazelle and we go home*

M- See tomorrow, I wanna meet your brothers

G- You wanna meet that crazy ones?

M- Yes I want

*They say goodbye each other with a very sweet kiss*

* * *

Chapter Three: Family II

Gale came to my house to pick me up and go to his house.

IN GALE´S HOUSE:

There were sitting three childs.

G -She is my girlfriend, Madge.

The childs- Hi Madge!

-Im Rory.

-And Im Vick

-Im Posy, said a little girl coughing.

-Im so glad to meet you boys, I said.

G- You know, I have got an idea! If we play?

M- I agree with Gale

The three childs- we agree to!

*We play a lot of time*

AT MADGE´S HOUSE:

G- Tomorrow I dont work because we have to see the Capitol TV Program, an its obligatory.

M- Come to my house, we see it togheter AND you meet my parents.

G- Okey sweet see ya tomorrow.

Next day Gale was in my house and I call my parents.

G- THINKING: Then Madge´s parents came, they look just like Madge: the hair, the nose...

M- Mum, Dad, He is Gale my boyfriend...

Mrs. Undersee- Hi Gale Im happy to meet you!

Mr. Undersee- Hello Gale...

LATER:

G- Madge, your father doesnt like me.

M- Dear, if he wants that Ill be happy, he is gonna like, no he is gonna LOVE you...

* * *

Chapter Four:Problems and Lessons

SEEING THE 75º HUNGER GAMES:

Gale was looking so weird at Katniss, like if he was in love with her. That makes Madge sad...

M- What happens Gale?

G- Im afraid that Katniss dont survive...

M- She won the Games one time, she can do it twice, dont worry

G- Your right...

Madge think all night about that if she go to the Games Gale would not we worried about her.

Madge wanna learn to hunt, she wants that Gale teach do it.

She start shooting so bad at the begin, but she end hunting a lot of birds.

At the end Madge was very good at shooting, even better than Katniss.

She know that Gale loves Katniss, so she wanna be like her...

* * *

Chapter Five: I cant...Goodbye...

She cant be like Katniss, it was difficult be another person...

**WHEN KATNISS GO TO DISTRICT 13, NOBODY WORRY ABOUT MADGE, SHE WAS SAD AND ALONE, HER PARENTS DIE IN THE FIRE, SO SHE DECIDE TO RUN GO TO DISTRICT 4, SHE SURVIVE HUNTING AS GALE TEACH HER, NOBODY SEE HER, THEY WERE TO BUSY WITH THE REBELION. BEEING ON DISTRICT 4 SHE CHANGE HER NAME, THE ONLY THING THAT LEFT FOR GALE WAS A BRACELET A A LETTER:**

_Dear Gale:_

_You can find me far away, Im not gone I just take my time. Find me in the water._

_Kisses, your sweet Madge_

_GALE WENT DISTRICT TO DISTRICT LOOKING FOR HER, HE REALIZE THEN THAT SHE WAS IN DISTRICT 4 NEAR TO THE SEA, HE FOUND HER, THEY MARRIED AND THEY HAD ONE BEAUTIFUL DAUGTHER: MAYSILEE._

**_AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER..._**


End file.
